


Hit me with a love that burns so bright

by Nelja-in-English (Nelja)



Series: Porn for every Power [11]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Action & Romance, Do Not Archive, F/F, Femslash February, Fix-It of Sorts, Jossed, Minor Character Death, Monster Daisy, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Sex in the Blood of their Enemies, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English
Summary: Basira has been keeping her cool, but when a new statement comes, describing a monsters that looks like Daisy, she can't act reasonably anymore.





	Hit me with a love that burns so bright

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Onnastik for the beta! The title is from a... misheard lyrics from "Sex and Violence" by the Scissor Sisters. :-)

There are monsters all around the Institute, waiting. There are monsters inside, too. But ordinary human beings don't seem to notice. Even less ordinary ones.

It's the first statement giver to arrive since Jon woke up, and Basira doesn't know what she expected. Not to see this complex mix of emotions passing over Jon's face: hunger, guilt, resolution.

"Tell them to write it down," he says. "I'll read it later."

"Is it a real one?" Basira asks. She's sure Jon can feel them now, but confirmation is always good. He nods. His knuckles are white. Basira doesn't ask anything more.

She goes to the woman, makes small talk, explains her how it works. She starts to write immediately. The Archivist power is still in action, then. Basira wonders what Jon is experimenting with. It's not only not talking to people. He's already advanced level on that.

Once it's finished, Basira thanks the statement giver, hints that the police are an option if she feels in danger, and then brings the sheets to Jon.

It's just a small glance, by coincidence and curiosity, but she can see it mentioned. A scar shaped like a star. Her heart misses a beat.

But she's good at keeping herself under control, at feigning indifference when she hands the statement to Jon, when she sees in which drawer he puts it.

She comes back from the tunnels at night, silent bare feet while Jon is sleeping on the cot in the next room, and reads all of it. She learns how the statement giver saw from her window a monster assault a blonde woman in the street, tore her to pieces with only her teeth and nails; how upon dying the woman turned into some kind of melting liquid that disappeared into the sewers with a sizzling sound.

The monster was shaped like a woman, covered in dirt and grime, with clothes so torn the statement giver could see the scar in the middle of her back. And of course it's Daisy, who else could it be?

The statement giver seems to blame her for the liquefaction. Of course, she can't know. Basira has a better idea of what happened. It sounds like melting wax to her.

She fights to feel something, or rather to put names on all the emotions she's feeling, barriers between them. She's relieved, of course, and also worried for Daisy, for her safety, for her humanity. She also resents her for not coming to her; she hates this feeling but she clearly sees it in herself.

She realizes she's silently crying.

She will go and find Daisy. By herself. The others never liked Daisy anyway. She must go now, while she will still be in the area!

She takes a deep breath. Something in her is breaking and even if she can't stop it, she can at least take control of it.

Her need to be alone when she goes find Daisy, is it her getting possessive? She can't go now. It's night and she has no shoes, no weapons, no gear. Also, this happened days ago. If Daisy lives here now, she will still be here at dawn, and if she doesn't, she probably already left. Basira should go back to bed, have a full night... she decides that if Jon talks to her about Daisy the morning after, she will accept some company. If he orders her not to go, of course, she will do it anyway. What can he do, throw a tape recorder at her?

* * *

Jon doesn't mention Daisy.

Did he try to avoid the statement for some reason, does he not know? Or is he hiding it from Basira, either for some Archivist reasons, or because he wants to protect her feelings or her life by taking control of what she can and can't know? It won't change anything anyway. She'll probably have to be more discreet in the second case, that's all.

She puts on practical clothing, with good shoes. She packs a map of the city - she has a good memory and an iPhone, but you never know - her notes on the statement, two torches, a can of bug spray (one that affects spiders too), a lighter and some cheap vodka that will burn easily. She thinks she can steal the office axe, Jon hasn't used it for a long time, Tim is gone, and Melanie likes knives better. It's still in the cupboard. She thinks about packing a corkscrew, almost decides against it, and finally puts it in the bag too.

When she leaves the Institute, the sky is clear, the sun burns her eyes a bit. She doesn't get attacked, but there are a lot of people here. Any of them could be a monster waiting to be alone with her.

If she was just looking for Daisy, she thinks as she takes the subway in the wrong direction, it would be one of the easiest pursuits possible. Because she doesn't want to take Daisy by surprise. She wants her to know that Basira is here. She wants to talk. And she trusts Daisy to know this. Not totally, but she trusts her enough. Daisy came back to London. She’s still killing monsters. She just didn’t want to go near the Archives and that’s the right choice, actually.

Yes, it would be easy, in an alternate universe where Basira wasn't the prey for so many other monsters... she randomly changes carriages, enters a clothes shop, waits for who will follow her, then when no one shows, leaves by the small exit on the back. She's not totally sure she lost any pursuer. It depends on the ways they have. But Jon's side is meant to be the one with supernatural vision powers, isn't it? Part of her occasionally wishes she would get a share, even if most of the time the idea horrifies her.

She gets to the narrow alley where the statement giver saw the attack. She sees no sign of police activity. Well, of course, there is no body, so if the only witness didn't tell anyone except the Archives...

Basira can still see some congealed wax that didn't fully drip down the sewers and was hardened here by the rain. It’s nothing new, but it reassures her about her deductions. She can't, of course, find anything of Daisy here, any footprint.

But she knows how Daisy thinks.

She raises her head, looks at the windows. The block of flats on each side of the road is about three stories high. She can see from here the window of the statement giver. There are a few others. Some clear glass she can see through, some curtains with open or closed windows - these ones are lived in - shutters - most of those ones aren't, especially when there are spider webs that show they’ve not been opened recently. But you can never be sure. There are lazy people and there are fast spiders.

And there are a few that could have been a really good point of observation, not to mention the roofs.

Just as Basira stands up, a bullet hits the pavement just in front of her.

There's a part of her that analyses the angle and immediately jumps under a small balcony where she will be partially protected; and another that recognizes it's not the sound of Daisy's gun, and of course it's worrying but not in the worst way. Who can it be? Any monster, she thinks, even Elias can get a gun.

She pounds the closest door with her fist. "Let me in!" she asks. "Someone tried to shoot me!" She can no longer present herself as police in good conscience. She wonders if it ever helped anyway. No one answers. She doesn't think she can hear footsteps either.

So she kicks the window open and jumps in. It's the kitchen, and she manages to block the window almost totally with the table. She adds the tablecloth on the top of it, and no one will be able to see her anymore. She still doesn't get too close. She checks the apartment. No one is here. It's small, and the door is closed. She takes the axe out, and listens for any sound. It might be worried neighbours, she has to remind herself, who heard the gunshot.

Maybe it was just to frighten her. Maybe it missed her on purpose. There were no more shots. And if it was Daisy after all, who lost her police gun and her personal gun and found a different one? She could manage that.

But why would she want Basira to leave? 

Just as she wonders, the kitchen light goes out.

It’s certainly not a coincidence.

* * *

She retreats to the other room. It’s small. She turns on the light, of course, but only after checking: here you can't see the pale light of day through the shutters. You can't be shot through the windows either. If there is some Darkness creature out there, it's good to know. Not good news, but knowing is always good. Almost always, she amends in her head. Before she knew the Institute, she didn’t need to.

Basira has blocked herself in quite a stupid situation. Will she call the Police? So they can see her breaking and entering? The Institute? So Jon can get killed too? Will she just pretend to keep an ordered siege until there's no functioning source of light here, and she's prey, then the night comes and she's extra easy prey?

What she would like is to look vulnerable and scared for someone to enter and try to finish her on her ground. Well. Her stolen, but carefully planned ground. She weighs her axe, wonders if she feels able to kill (no), wonders if she feels able to cut off hands (not sure) and decides the baseball bat is her best option for now.

She finishes her preparations, then she waits, every sense in alert, and it feels too long. The lightbulb blows up. She takes a deep breath, tries to remember that just letting it happen is part of her plan for seeming helpless. Next part will be harder, as she uses her phone to create a weak light. She has hours before the night. But it's the only thing she has that will tell her the time, and when she loses it...

She does. It goes out too.

And she knows it's still the light of day out there, but she can't see it, and she can't allow herself to count in her head, because she has to listen.

She knows she won't see what is coming for her. But her other senses are still here. They will be muffled but she's alert, and she will hear.

There are people in the building, though not on this floor. There are some mice in the walls. She waits. She listens. 

It's not exactly steps, more of a sliding. Maybe human, maybe not. It doesn't matter.

She's almost sure it's in the corridor - but couldn't it already be in the room? Ready to aim at her and fire? She has a chair in front of her, but of course, if they can see perfectly in darkness...

Then she hears breathing and she's sure.

She lights the torch at the same time as she throws the chair. She's not sure she can blind the man with light - Rayner was already blind - but she can try. She manages to hit his hand and make him drop the gun. Then she kicks it under the bed.

The guy jumps, tries to tackle her to the ground. She narrowly avoids him, and strikes with the bat. It makes a cracking sound, but that distracts her, and another guy comes from behind. At least it's a small door and she gets only one at a time... how many sets of footsteps did she hear? 

He tries to grasp her - he's not armed - she tries to kick him, but at that moment, her torch goes dead, and he becomes noticeably stronger. She thinks he's choking her, without even bringing his hands to her throat, only squeezing her chest. She still has the bat in her hand, but she can't move her arm much...

She throws it.

She nearly misses, but it works. There's a sparkle as the inside of her lighter moves, and then - then the alcohol burns.

The man is surprised. Or he really needed the extra strength. It's not really important, what matters is that Basira manages to free herself. The bat is too far now, so she takes the axe from the bed...

It works. She hit with the handle. Mainly. Then she jumps and hits another, all strategy forgotten, except hitting, again and again, before the fire dies down.

It doesn't. But there's a guy on the other side of the door, of the flames - she put the alcohol there. He doesn't try to pass. But he has a gun too.

Basira wonders why he hasn't shot her yet, while she was axing his friend.

"What do you want to know?" she asks. "About the Archives? You know I'm not the Archivist, right? If you let me live, I can help you. I want to stop the Watcher's Crown too." She is not even totally lying, and though she won't betray Jon... she could betray the Institute.

"I don't care about that," the man answers coldly. "I care about you killing Maxwell Rayner."

Oh. Basira should be glad she's not going to die on behalf of a Power she doesn't even like, but... she's not.

She doesn't close her eyes. So she sees the man gasp and tremble, miss her wildly, as some claws burst through his chest, then a whole hand.

Daisy is here. She's covered in blood, and scowling, as the man falls.

There are so many things Basira wants to tell her. Needs to tell her; She opens her mouth, and can't talk. She forces herself, and all that gets out is:

"We should put out that fire."

* * *

As it happens, blood is better at extinguishing a fire than Basira would have thought. Also, there are no more attackers, and the last torch burns brightly. Daisy glares at Basira, then looks away. She hasn't said a word yet.

"You saved me," Basira tries. "Thank you."

Daisy nods. 

"I was looking for you," Basira keeps going, desperate to establish a connection. Daisy is a miracle, Daisy saved her, and... she can't lose her again.

"I didn't want..." Daisy groans. It's rough and dejected, but it's her. "I didn't want you to see me this way."

Basira looks at her. It's still the same woman, the same short, blonde hair, the same awkward fury, and if her fingers are pointed and her eyes glow in the dark... Basira doesn't mind.

"You're beautiful," she answers truthfully. Daisy blinks, like there's too much light for her. She turns around, and it seems she wants to leave.

Basira takes her by the arm. It's dangerous, a voice tells her. It's no longer Daisy, it's a killing monster. She does it anyway; she forces Daisy to face her.

And then she kisses her. Daisy tastes like she hasn't brushed her teeth for a long time, but it's not bad, not at all, because she's responding, and she's holding Basira tight... oh, she has missed her.

"You tracked me," Daisy says.

"I guess I did?" Basira very much wants to kiss her again. But Daisy aggressively advances, and makes her recoil to the bed.

"You're the only one... I wouldn't track you."

Basira wonders if she has showed bad manners as Hunt creatures go... but no, she won't be made to feel shame.

"I missed you. I needed you," she answers.

And Daisy throws her on the bed.

It's wet - it's still too dark to see, but Basira is almost sure it's blood - but it doesn't change anything anyway when Daisy is on her, kissing her, and if Basira wasn't already covered in blood she is now. But it comes with Daisy licking her face, sucking up hickeys in her neck, and why would she even care about being bathed in blood? She kisses back hard. Lust is building into her belly, and she tries to undress Daisy already. She's opening her already torn shirt, and squirming to suck on her breast. Her skin tastes so good, even with the thin layer of fresh sweat.

She always liked Daisy. Always found her attractive, because well, she's not blind. But she never expected to find herself so wild and lustful. A kiss seemed so huge a few minutes ago, and now, she feels unquenchable thirst for Daisy's body against hers. 

It's weird, and it's weirder that her happiness is almost innocent, at the idea that Daisy wants her too, that Daisy won't leave.

She puts her hands on Daisy's waist, under her clothes. The skin is warm, soft and sticky. She plays with the belt, manages to open it, and her hand slides to Daisy's ass, while the other strokes the scar on her back.

Daisy arches against her, allowing her full access to her other breast to lick. Basira loves every second of this. She stops playing with Daisy's ass, lets her hand tease her hip, then the inside of her thighs - oh, Daisy's vulva is so wet and hot. She moans when Basira teases her. One of her hands grips in Basira's hair, the other scratches her side. But Basira can understand, it's not a plea to stop, even less a threat, it's Daisy being lost in pleasure, and she wants to see, to hear, to smell more of it. Even the sharp, sweet pain won't stop her, nor will the weird angle of her wrist. Her fingers still play with Daisy's clit, then she goes far enough to enter her dripping cunt with one finger... Daisy's muffled groans are so good to hear, and she smells like pure lust.

Daisy comes on Basira's hand, scratching her even harder, then goes limp on her. She looks weirdly relaxed as Basira strokes her hair. It's almost enough for Basira to feel peaceful, to ignore her own wild desire.

Almost.

"Please, Daisy," she whispers as she caresses her ear. It's enough to wake her up, to have her fully alert again, looking at Basira with a predatory look on her face.

She licks at the scratches she's done first. 

She's not sucking, but Basira can still see she's drinking her blood, and it's weirdly hot. Too weirdly, probably, to say to someone who routinely kills vampires. But Basira would let Daisy devour her. It’s one of the ways their relationship's changed, one of the way Daisy’s changed, oh, still so attractive, but in a different way.

And then, Daisy's mouth is on her breast, licking through her soft bra, and Basira stops analysing her feelings and arches against her tongue. She removes the bra herself - it's good, but she wants skin against heated skin. Daisy's tongue is not soft, not exactly, but it's deliciously rough on her nipples. Sometimes she sucks instead, and Basira is sure she will leave marks. She can't get enough of this.

And then Daisy crawls down, leaving a trail of hickeys on Basira's belly, just slowly enough for the desire to burn her, unwavering. When Daisy licks her clit, she writhes and moans. Daisy has both hands on her thighs, and she's making small, delighted noises, and Basira is not sure how she can lick her so good, all the way, but it's certainly not the right moment to look at the shape of her tongue.

The right moment will be next time they kiss, of course.

She comes hard, and Daisy looks at her with a smug expression on her face, licking her lips. Yes, a really long tongue. Really good for kissing, and other things. Basira tries it right now.

"Please don't leave again," she says.

She realizes at this exact moment that them leaving is the best idea. Because they're at someone else's half-burnt home. With a corpse and three other people in a bad state. And probably their fingerprints everywhere. They were lost in the moment and didn’t think, in a way Basira would like to think is not natural. It probably is.

There's part of her that wants to call Section 31 first, to avoid a mundane investigation. Maybe even have some credibility as someone who just found this scene? She laughs. Of course not.

"Where are you these days?" she asks Daisy. 

"In the street... somewhere. I won't invite you." Daisy answered, bitter and determined. "And you?"

"Magnus Institute. I won't invite you," Basira answers. It's not a good situation for either of them.

"You can call the Police. Put it on me. It will be quite fun."

Daisy laughs. Basira wants to shake her and tell her she doesn't always has to protect her and take the fall for her. But she doesn't dare. There's a light in her eyes, that shows that maybe she really finds it fun.

She thinks about all that this implies. Daisy will probably kill the other Darkness cultists to suppress the evidence. Basira finds in herself the energy to argue for them.

"Will you kill them?"

Daisy has a bitter, disappointed look. She didn’t want to be asked this. "They would talk about you."

"I don't trust them to tell the whole truth. I'm sure they can even collaborate. And who would believe them anyway? We wouldn't have."

"I guess you have more questions for me now?" Daisy defiantly asks, her trust in danger of shattering. Basira should have questions. How did you survive? What happened to you? But they don't matter. Not immediately if she sees Daisy again, even less if she never sees her again.

"When is our next date?" she just asks.

Daisy laughs again, and Basira feels relieved. The sound is rough, but it's joyful. Basira has not heard her that happy since a long time, even before the Archives.

"Whenever you want."

"I know you can find me anywhere," Basira teases. It seems to work and Daisy is breathing faster, taking her wrist in her hand, squeezing.

"I can." she answers. "I still need a partner, you know. You don't have to be bound to the Eye. I know ways, now. You're a hunter. You tracked me."

"I'll think about it. But I think you'd do better with a human partner. Which I am. Mostly."

"Maybe," Daisy answers, with a hint of regret in her voice. And she kisses Basira hard, possessively.

Basira is a bit giddy after that, and she can only whisper: Tomorrow. Tomorrow, and every day after.


End file.
